Sectumsempra
by Crimela
Summary: O quizá tu astucia te lleve al camino del digno Slytherin / Y más allá de la sangre encuentres la simiente de la grandeza, / No será el camino más sencillo, pero hallarás a los verdaderos amigos


HP no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**.**

**Sectumsempra**

**.**_  
_

* * *

**._.**

O quizá tu astucia te lleve al camino del digno Slytherin

Y más allá de la sangre encuentres la simiente de la grandeza,

No será el camino más sencillo, pero hallarás a los verdaderos amigos.

_Sombrero Seleccionador, Ceremonia de Selección 2017._

**_._._**

* * *

No había cosa que aburriera más a Scorpius Malfoy que un musical y el acto del Sombrero Seleccionador, le parecía de lo más tedioso, el primer año y todos los siguientes. Rose insistía en escuchar atentamente la canción y su madre opinaba que era una tradición de suma importancia, que debía ser más respetuoso. Pero a él solo le importaba el silencio con que fue recibido el día que el profesor Longbottom lo llamó a probarse el Sombrero.

La familia Malfoy vivía en tal ostracismo que pocos sabían de la existencia de Scorpius –si de algo sirve, Scorpius tampoco sabía de la existencia de sus compañeros y muchas veces se sentiría como un nacido de muggles que no sabía cuál equipo de Quidditch ganó el Mundial ni cuál era el último escándalo de El Profeta.

Por lo que su nombre generó preguntas y comentarios y poco ruido. Pero nada de qué preocuparse porque después llamaron a Albus Potter y sus primos en Gryffindor tardaron en iniciar sus aplausos cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo envío a Slytherin.

Scorpius al escuchar a Albus tuvo una idea de por qué fue enviado a Slytherin: estaba preocupado por la Casa y por una prima suya, así que, se imaginó Scorpius, el niño debía considerar de menor categoría alguna de las casas y eso lo hacía una persona orgullosa y clasista. En Slytherin había muchos así y Scorpius pensó que había encontrado al primero… después descubriría que Albus solo quería estar con su hermano, pero el Sombrero tenía planes diferentes.

Desde su primer día, Scorpius se encontró con que era abiertamente ignorado por sus compañeros, y le sorprendió que Albus también lo fuera. Albus no estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y miraba con molestia las camas vacías de sus compañeros de cuarto que se levantaban temprano y los evitaban en clases… a los dos.

Una mañana, Scorpius le reveló a Albus lo que había escuchado en la mesa de Slytherin en el comedor (Albus solía comer en Gryffindor con su hermano o en Ravenclaw con su prima): creían que era un mago oscuro, que tenía poderes sobre la muerte y podía controlar threstals. Albus se enojó con Scorpius y pasó quejándose de él con sus primos todo el día hasta que escuchó a unas chicas de Hufflepuff murmurando sobre sus habilidades en pársel.

Albus se alteró mucho y trató de explicarles que su padre no hablaba pársel, menos él, pero la mención de Voldemort solo sirvió para que él mismo terminara de confirmar lo que ya todos decían sobre su conocimiento de magia negra y para que la profesora de Defensa Contras Las Artes Oscuras le diera un discurso sobre los peligros de la nigromancia.

Respecto a Scorpius, que su abuela fuera la única mujer aliada a los mortífagos que logró salir viva de Azkaban y que su padre se hubiese librado de la cárcel, así como su comportamiento taciturno lo convirtieron en la imagen del típico estudiante marginado que aprendía magia oscura por las noches –las ojeras de Scorpius eran alarmantes, hasta para su madre…

Scorpius no tardó en descubrir a la persona que los estaba mal informando: Fabrizio Zabinni, uno de sus pocos amigos, hijo de un conocido de sus padres. Fabrizio, que cursaba quinto año, se encargó de correr el rumor de las torturas de las que fue víctima Scorpius y de las serpientes que podía controlar Albus.

Y todo era falta de memoria histórica y desinformación; historias que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza sobre aventuras oscuras de dos niños de once años; eventos que se estudiaban en clases y estaban debidamente redactados en libros, eran tergiversados de todas las maneras posibles; y Fabrizio alimentaba el morbo y la ignorancia con sus historias "retocadas divertidamente", como decía él.

Mientras en la Sala Común se hablaba de las maldiciones que Narcissa Malfoy le enseñó a Scorpius y los misterios sobre Horrocruxs que conocía Albus, los dos chicos descubrieron que a muchos Slytherin no les hacía gracia que dos niñatos tuvieran más posibilidades que ellos de convertirse en magos oscuros… y antes de que los chicos mayores los rodearan en los pasillos y los desarmaran… aceptaron que era mejor andar juntos.

Scorpius por su forma de ser y Albus por un orgullo insano que despertó al verse por primera vez en su vida ignorado, no cosecharon relaciones con otras personas de su Sala Común; mientras los rumores sobre sus habilidades oscuras crecían alimentadas por la imaginación de Fabrizio.

Albus cuestionaba fuertemente a Zabinni sobre los comentarios que hacía de ellos, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando un grupo de estudiantes mayores de Ravenclaw trataron de convertir a Scorpius en hurón y se detuvieron con la sola aparición de Fabrizio en el pasillo.

Para bien o para mal, Fabrizio Zabinni les ofreció un ala protectora y cierta tranquilidad, pues mantuvo lejos de Scorpius tanto en los pasillos como en la sala común a un sobrino de un tal Mulciber, y permitió que nadie hostigara a Albus con preguntas sobre su padre, el Señor de la Muerte.

Llegaron a quinto año, Albus con una buena habilidad para DCAO y Scorpius con un gran conocimiento del libro de pociones del Director Severus Snape, los dos ya acostumbrados a la presencia del otro. En todos esos años, la idea de que en la Casa de Slytherin los magos oscuros se formaban se mantenía viva… siempre en calidad de rumor hasta que ocurrió el siguiente evento:

—¡Sectumsempra! —gritó Scorpius, y miró sin pena como un compañero suyo caía al suelo lleno de sangre.

Por unos segundos, en el pasillo reinó la estupefacción. Algunos retrocedieron, dos lanzaron un expelliarmus que Scorpius desvió con facilidad. Pero nadie más se atrevió a atacarlo directamente. Una chica corrió hacia el caído y pidió a gritos que llamaran a la enfermera.

Scorpius esperó pacientemente que dejaran de apuntarlo con varitas y se marchó. Podía escuchar las voces asustadas de los estudiantes de Gryffindor que habían tratado de torturarlo con una Cruciatus. Caminó despacio, no quería que algún profesor lo detuviera en su Sala Común y se armara más escándalo. Como supuso, el profesor Longbottom no tardó en encontrarlo.

No hizo falta que lo llamara. Scorpius lo sintió y se dirigió a él. El profesor lo miraba con sus ojos claros entristecidos, como cuando veía a la pequeña Lilly llorar. Scorpius se sintió incómodo, pero siguió al profesor hasta el despacho de la Directora.

—¡Tú! Muchacho ¡Tú! —saltó Horace Slughorn cuando lo vio aparecer en el despacho al lado de Longbottom—. ¡Ese hechizo! ¿Cuántos años lleva Hogwarts sin ver eso? ¿22 años?

—Profesor—intervino la Directora McGonagall, con severidad. Slughorn abrió la boca, mientras su papada se agitaba, pero ya no dijo más. La mujer se dirigió a Scorpius—. Atacar a un estudiante es causal de expulsión, Malfoy.

Asintió, sin miedo. Sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias. Lo que no entendía era porque tres niños de segundo año, dos de Gryffindor y una de Slytherin, estaban en el Despacho.

—Directora—murmuró el profesor Longbottom—, el joven Malfoy estaba siendo atacado por un grupo mayor de estudiantes de quinto. Intentaron lanzarle una imperdonable.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Scorpius no respondió. Prefería ser expulsado que acusar a alguien.

—Yo los vi, profesora—intervino con vehemencia Hugo Weasley, estudiante de segundo año de Gryffindor y hermano menor de Rose. Scorpius Lo había tratado poco, pero sabía que era un muchacho insistente y luchador—. Scorpius Malfoy actúo para defenderse y cuando no podía hacer otra cosa más que esa para detenerlos.

Scorpius escuchó en silencio la narración que hizo Hugo, que escondidos detrás de una estatua vieron cómo Scorpius Malfoy fue acorralado por seis estudiantes de Gryffindor que lo acusaban de querer revivir los ideales del Señor Tenebroso y de tratar de crear una Marca. La historia fue corroborada por Lilly Potter, mientras que Genevieve Matterhorn no fue de ayuda pues mencionó –varias veces- que en Slytherin muchos creían que Scorpius practicaba magia oscura.

La Directora escuchó el relato con atención. Le informaron que el contrahechizo había sido correctamente aplicado, por lo que el estudiante de quinto año se recuperaba en la enfermería. El Profesor Longbottom intercedió a favor del Malfoy, alegando que tenía excelentes calificaciones y un comportamiento ejemplar… hasta el momento.

Al final, la Directora decidió aceptar el consejo del retrato de Albus Dumbledore y no ser dura con el muchacho.

—El Profesor Slughorn se encargará de darle un castigo suficiente. 500 puntos menos para Slytherin.

Slughorn hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar la sentencia. Scorpius pensó que en su Sala Común le prenderían fuego.

—Está de más decir que no quiero volver a escuchar ese hechizo en este colegio, ¿entendido?

—No es un hechizo. Es una maldición—sonrió el retrato del Director Severus Snape.

Scorpius asintió y se marchó.

—Scorpius—lo llamó Geneive Matterhorn antes de que él pudiera escabullirse—. Esa ha estado cerca.

—¡Gen! —exclamó Lily, un poco amedrentada por el arrojo de su amiga que había corrido para alcanzar a Scorpius.

—Gracias—dijo el mayor y tendió su mano a Hugo. También lo hizo con Lily, pero ignoró abiertamente a Genevieve. Desde que la conocía, la ignoraba. La niña lo exasperaba en su Sala Común.

—Vamos, Scorpius, yo también estuve ahí.

—Sí. Diciendo que soy un mago oscuro. Una excelente idea, Matterhorn—apuntó Scorpius.

—¿Ah, pero es que no lo eres? Creí que todos los Malfoy lo eran.

Lilly rodó los ojos y jaló a su amiga de la túnica con toda la intención de irse, pero Genevieve insistía en hablar con Scorpius y le hacía preguntas sobre la maldición de Sectumsempra.

—¡Lily! —exclamó James, cuando los divisó en el pasillo—. ¿Están bien?

James se acercó al grupo y miró con precaución a los dos Slytherin que acompañaban a su hermana y primo.

—Slytherin acaba de perder todos sus puntos. Tiene menos 80 puntos en su Reloj. Dicen que deber cristales nunca había ocurrido—habló emocionada Azalea Stoneheart, compañera de curso de James.

Scorpius explicó brevemente la pelea, la maldición y la intervención de Hugo. James miraba a la pequeña Genevieve con desconfianza, mientras escuchaba.

—Lily, ¿por qué no te regresas a la torre con Azalea? —Lily miró a Hugo, pero él decidió acompañar a Gen hasta las mazmorras.

—Hombre. Sectumsempra. Eso es fuerte—murmuró James cuando se quedó solo con Scorpius.

—Era eso o una Cruciatus—musitó Scorpius.

James soltó una risa seca. Desde hacía días un grupo de estudiantes de su casa venían planeando algo, pero él creyó que se trataba de una broma, jamás que atacarían a otro estudiante.

—Lo bueno es que ganaremos la Copa—dijo James.

El Profesor Longbottom salió del despacho y les pidió que regresaran a sus Salas Comunes. Los dos muchachos asintieron e iniciaron un perezoso andar hacia el Gran Comedor, pues se acercaba la hora del aperitivo nocturno.

—No me gusta que mi hermana se vea involucrada en cosas así—dijo James, con seriedad—. Ya tengo suficiente con saber que todo el mundo cree que Albus puede hablar con serpientes como para que Lilly se convierta en tu secuaz.

—No me sermonees, Potter—murmuró con pereza, pero sin mala intención Scorpius—. Piensa que tendré que soportar la histeria de Rose por esto.

James rio. A él no le gustaba el asunto en qué se había metido su hermana, ni que Scorpius lanzara esa maldición a un estudiante, ni mucho menos que Gryffindor ganara la Copa a causa de un Slytherin y no por mérito propio. Pero sentía un poco de lástima al pensar en el escándalo que armaría Rose cuando se enterara. Rose podía ser peor que su madre y abuela juntas en un Vociferador.

—Si de algo sirve, tampoco me gusta que Matterhorn sea amiga de tu hermana—dijo Scorpius. Genevieve Matterhorn era la niña más necia que conocía y tenía la impresión que actuaba con dobles intenciones.

—Por eso, hombre, te prestaré la capa de invisibilidad. Supongo que no quieres pasearte por tu Sala Común después de perder todos los puntos—dijo James, pero la sonrisa se fue extinguiendo poco a poco. Esa Matterhorn le daba mala espina y que Scorpius opinara igual quería decir que la niña no era de fiar.

**.O.o.o.**

Albus Potter se sobresaltó cuando su cama se sacudió por un golpe. Corrió las cortinas y encontró la habitación oscura y todos sus compañeros dormidos. Scorpius Malfoy se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la dio.

—Maldición. Malfoy. Todos los puntos—gruñó Albus, mientras guardaba la Capa bajo su almohada—. Todos están hablando de eso. Te van a matar mañana.

—Lo sé. Pensé que me expulsarían.

Scorpius en voz baja le contó a su amigo lo ocurrido.

—Si no fuera por Hugo, estaría viendo como mi madre se arranca el cabello de la desesperación.

Albus guardó silencio por unos instantes. Cuando se enteró de que Slytherin perdió todos los puntos, se sintió bastante frustrado y enojado. Pero jamás imaginó que el culpable sería su amigo y compañero de cuarto.

Los dos chicos reflexionaron en la oscuridad de la habitación y llegaron a la conclusión de que McGonagall realmente no guardaba ninguna simpatía por la integridad física de sus estudiantes de Slytherin al haber mandado a Scorpius solo a la Sala Común. Pero lo que les preocupaba era cierta cabellera indomable. Rose podía llegar a ser insufrible.

**.O.o.O.**

—Deja la valentía para los Gryffindors y di que estás enfermo—le sugirió Cadmus, un compañero de cuarto.

—No salgas. Hasta que termine el curso—agregó otro.

Scorpius estaba analizando fríamente las recomendaciones de sus compañeros y estuvo a punto de aceptar comerse alguna píldora crea resfríos de Sortilegios Weasley cuando Albus entró con una carta para él. Estaba firmada con la estilizada letra de Fabrizio Zabinni.

De una forma somera, Fabrizio lo felicitaba por dar un paso más hacia el camino de la magia oscura. Con el paso de los años, había aprendido a soportar que Zabinni se tomara tan a la ligera esos temas; pero esa mañana tan solo sirvió para enojarlo y, sin pensarlo más, salió de la habitación dispuesto a desquitarse con cualquiera.

En el mejor de los escenarios, Scorpius se esperaba alguna ligera hostilidad, pero se encontró con sus compañeros de Casa, cada uno con sus propios planes, para sorprender ganando puntos en todas las asignaciones, los prefectos listos para quitar puntos a los chicos de otras casas y el equipo de Quidditch con todos los ánimos para ganar. Los Slytherin se unían en las dificultades y que faltaran unos cuantos meses para el fin del curso, solo les daba más ánimos para recuperarse y ganar la Copa.

De repente, Scorpius era el factor que despertó la audacia de la Noble Casa de Slytherin para obtener todas las esmeraldas.

.**O.o.O.**

—¡Qué tienes en la cabeza! —gritaba Rose, sin preocuparse por llamar la atención, en la mesa de Gryffindor en el desayuno. Scorpius habría preferido un vociferador de su padre que el escándalo mañanero de ella—. ¡Una maldición, un hechizo letal! ¡TÚ, Canalla! Eres un peligro… ¿Cómo podemos andar tranquilos por el colegio cuando hay un estudiante que conoce ese maleficio?

—Rose. Un hechizo de Petrificación puede ser igual de perjudicial. Y hasta el menos dotado podría hac…

—¡¿Pero qué estabas pensando?! ¡Atacaste a un estudiante! Aún no me puedo creer que sigas aquí en Hogwarts. ¿O solo te dejaran terminar este curso? ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida ahora que eres un mago oscuro? Deberían expulsarte del colegio. De todos los colegios. Seguro que nunca nadie atacó así a un estudiante. ¡Irás a Azkaban!

—¿Sabías que tu tío lo usó contra mi padre, sin saber de qué se tra…?

—Cada corte representa una enorme cicatriz. ¡Atacaste a un estudiante y, además, lo has marcado para siempre! En el mundo muggle te enviarían a prisión… Si el Ministerio supiera… Apuesto que tendrás que enfrentar a cientos de periodistas cuando El Profeta se entere de lo que has hecho. No podrás soportar el juicio de la opinión pública. ¡Un ataque en nuestro colegio!

—Me gustas, Rose—dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa. Albus se atragantó con el zumo y miró a su prima, que seguía hablando sin prestar cuidado a la confesión.

—¿A caso te sabes el contrahechizo? ¿O estabas dispuesto a usarlo? ¿Qué pretendes, atacar a todos los que te molesten? ¿Te das cuenta que todo el colegio podría molestarte… o puede que todos te hayamos molestado alguna vez? ¡Tú, que siempre tan cuerdo y en tus casillas y atacas a un estudiante! ¡Como un loco! ¿Cómo le explicó a la gente que te volviste loco?

—Desde primero. Desde que te vi por primera vez.

—¿Cuántas maldiciones más sabes? Los profesores deberían ser más estrictos con lo que los estudiantes hacen en los pasillos. El Colegio debería tener cámaras y sistemas de alertas. Oh sí, sistemas de detención de malas palabras o de maldiciones. ¡Por nuestra seguridad! ¡Para evitar que haya más Scorpius Malfoy amenazándonos con sus maldiciones y sus locuras!

—Me masturbo pensando en ti—dijo Scorpius, mirando fijo a Rose, que seguía sin prestarle atención.

Entonces, Hugo Weasley le dio un puñetazo a Scorpius que le volteó el rostro y el ojo no tardó en hincharse.

—Seguro que Filch está de acu… ¡Hugo! ¿Qué haces? —chilló Rose cuando vio a su hermano darle un golpe a Scorpius—. Ahora serás la próxima víctima de él, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Hugo tenía las mejillas rojas de la furia y su respiración estaba algo agitada. Albus tenía la boca desmesuradamente abierta, mientras que su hermana menor se había tapado la boca ruborizada. Doline de Almedia tenía una expresión malévola en el rostro. A pesar del dolor, Scorpius sonreía, divertido por la escena.

—Él dijo… él dijo que se…—Hugo miró el rostro sorprendido de Rose, después la sonrisa ladina de Scorpius, y las palabras murieron en su boca. No podía repetir lo que Scorpius había dicho y no podía creer que Rose no lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Él dijo qué? —apremió Rose. Doline se rio a carcajadas.

—Se lo merecía—dijo agitado Hugo, sin saber cómo salirse del lío.

—Oh sí. Claro que se merece un golpe—estuvo de acuerdo Rose y trató de golpear a Scorpius, pero él le empujó la mano. Hugo saltó:

—Le pones un dedo encima a mi hermana y te incinero las bolas.

Rose rio, con los demás, hasta que la mirada de Scorpius la ruborizó.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
